Gold Family Tales
by CraftyLittleDevil
Summary: A series of one-shots of the adventures of Rumple, Belle and Gideon
1. Chapter 1

**So…The first one is a bit of smutty fluff. Rumple and Belle have a 'date night' all to themselves.**

Once the Final Battle was over, everyone in Storybrooke began the business of settling into some sort of normal life, which was quite an adjustment. Rumplestiltskin and Belle Gold were trying to adjust to being parents to their new son, Gideon, and trying to work on their marriage.

The family had established a routine of sorts. On Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Rumple had Gideon with him in his pawnshop. On Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, Belle took him to the library. Rumple had bought two cribs, playpens, and changing tables, so they wouldn't have to lug them back and forth. At lunchtime, the three of them ate together at Granny's. On Sundays when the weather was nice, they went to the park or on picnics up to the old wishing well where Rumple and Belle had exchanged their wedding vows. It was all Rumple had ever wanted, but after a time, he began to miss having Belle all to himself.

One day, Rumple had an idea and called his friend Charming to make a few arrangements. He knew Belle would be at the library late Friday evening, so Rumple would have time to get everything ready.

On Friday night, Belle walked into her house, which at first seemed empty. As she put her keys into the bowl on the table in the front hall, she saw a note _"Come upstairs. I'm waiting for you. R."_

As she entered their bedroom, there were candles and flowers everywhere. Rumple was sitting in the chair, with a bottle of champagne chilling on the table

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Rumple said as he stood to greet her.

"What's all this? Where's Gideon?" Belle asked as Rumple helped her off with her coat.

"This is a date night. Gideon is at the Charming's, playing with Neal and having a wonderful time. Now, don't give him another thought. Tonight, you are not a mother. You are simply my wife."

Belle was so moved. "Oh, Rumple," she said, throwing her arms around his neck," This is so thoughtful. Thank you"

"My pleasure", he handed her a glass of champagne and turned to the stereo, putting in several CDs and setting it so they would play without having to change them. When they had finished the champagne, they danced as Norah Jones' 'Come Away With Me' played. Between the champagne and the music, not to mention the smell of Rumple's aftershave, Belle felt desire begin stirring within her. She kissed him, softly at first, but it ignited them both and was soon a full-blown blaze.

"Belle," Rumple whispered huskily as she loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, leaving kisses on every new bit of his exposed skin. Soon he was naked above the waist. He pulled up her skirt and slipped his hands under her panties, cupping her rear and pulling her closer. She moaned and fumbled with his belt buckle. He finally undid his trousers himself, and let them fall down. Meanwhile she hurriedly unbuttoned her own dress and took it off, tossing it away, then her bra. Rumple picked her up and carried her over to their bed, laying her down carefully on the pillows. He slipped under the covers with her and began to kiss her passionately. Their underwear was off in a matter of seconds. Slowly, carefully, Rumple kissed his way down her neck, her chest; until his mouth found her breasts, suckling them gently, first one then the other. He spread her legs apart and sipped his thumb inside her. Belle began to breathe heavily as his thumb made circles on her clit, his tongue making circles on her nipples, until she was desperate to have him inside her. She spread her legs wider and he Rumple got the message. He pushed his way inside her and began to move, slowly at first, then gradually increasing the rhythm. It was delicious, and it was more than bliss.

"Oh, Belle, Belle," he moaned, "It's exquisite." Belle bucked her hips upward, throwing her head back and her cries of pleasure grew louder.

"Ooohhh, yes, my love," she panted as she arched her back," Yes. More. Don't stop. It feels so good…" Her nails dug into his back and she screamed his name over and over as she climaxed. Soon he came too, thrusting faster and harder, moaning with his own ecstasy. He gave a cry as he emptied himself inside her.. Then, he collapsed, burying his head in the crook of her neck as they tried to catch their breath. Then Rumple rose up on his elbow to look at her, cupping his hand to her face.

"That was…unbelievable," he said.

"It was, indeed," she smiled up at him, "I had forgotten, almost."

"We will have to do this again, soon."

"Absolutely," Rumple kissed her and nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Belle."

"Love you, too,"

They fell happily asleep, entwined in each other's arms.

 **Want more? Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

In this one, Rumple spends some one-on-one time with Gideon. Enjoy, and please follow and review!

One Wednesday afternoon in early autumn, Rumplestiltskin was in the shop wiping down one of the glass cabinets. He found himself staring out the window again and again, since business was slow, he was bored, and it was a gorgeous day outside, with a deep blue cloudless sky and the trees were alive with red and gold. _Oh, why not,_ he finally thought to himself _It's too beautiful to stay inside today._

"Hey, Gideon," he said, "Want to go to the park?" Gideon was two years old now, and going to the park to feed the ducks was his favorite thing

Gideon looked up from where he was playing. When he heard 'park' his little face lit up.

"Duckies! See duckies!" He squealed with laughter and clapped his hands.

"Yes, we can go feed the ducks." Rumple closed up and got Gideon zipped up in his jacket..

At the park, Rumple bought a block of birdseed and broke off little pieces for Gideon to feed to the ducks. As he sat down on the bench, he watched as one of the ducks would come up and snatch a bit of seed from Gideon's hand while the little boy giggled and danced around with joy.

"Look, Papa!" Gideon kept saying, turning to make sure his father was watching.

"I'm watching, son," Rumple smiled. Sometimes Gideon reminded him of Balefire at that age.

When the birdseed was gone, Rumple had another idea. "Gideon, why don't we stop by Granny's and get some cupcakes to take home?" Granny's oversized; cream filled cupcakes were a huge hit with everyone in Storybrooke.

When they got home, Gideon said, "Movie, Papa!"

Rumple put in Gideon's favorite movie, How to Train Your Dragon, in the DVD player and put the pan of chicken enchiladas he had put together the night before in the oven.

About halfway through the movie, Rumple heard Belle's key in the door. He felt a little twinge of guilt, since Belle wanted to limit things like sweets and television with their son. Rumple didn't disagree with that, but he also knew how quickly these early innocent years would go by, and he wanted Gideon's to be as happy as possible.

Belle was slightly less than amused when she saw the box on the kitchen counter, knowing already what was inside without looking, and Rumple and Gideon on the sofa with the TV on.

"Hello, Belle, how was your day?" Rumple tried to look as innocent as he could.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Not as much fun as yours, from the looks of it. We've talked about this, Rumple. About teaching Gideon good habits."

"Hey, at least I wouldn't let him eat the cupcakes until after dinner. And we got one for you, too."

"Oh, a bribe? Really!" Belle's annoyance was fading away; Rumple grinned at her

"Cone on, dearie. Watch the rest of the movie with us, then dinner will be ready."

Belle snuggled next to Rumple on the sofa. If spoiling their son a little bit was the worst thing he did from now on, she decided she could live with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumplestiltskin awoke to the delicious smells of coffee and bacon wafting up from the kitchen. Since it was Sunday, he rolled over and pulled the covers up around his neck, in no hurry to move. He stayed there until he heard Belle calling up the stairs for him to come down for breakfast.

"Coming, Belle!" He dressed quickly and went downstairs.

On seeing Rumple walk into the kitchen, Gideon smiled and shouted, "Papa! Papa!" his face was smeared with grape jelly, which he had also managed to get all over the high chair and even in his hair. Rumple couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Morning, son. Did you get any in your tummy, or just give yourself a bath with that stuff, huh," he wiped Gideon's face and hands before kissing his chubby little cheek. He then went over to the stove where Belle was putting French toast on the griddle. Rumple put his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and covering it with kisses.

"Smells wonderful," he growled.

"It's almost ready," Belle flipped the bread.

"Well, I wasn't talking about the food, but it smells pretty good too."

Belle giggled as Rumple sat down at the table. Belle brought him a plate with bacon and cinnamon raisin French toast, his favorite. She kissed him as she set it down.

"Happy Father's Day," she said. By Rumple's plate were two cards and a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you very much." Rumple sighed contentedly as he tucked into his breakfast.

When the meal was over and the dishwasher loaded, Belle said, "Gideon, I think it's time to give Papa his presents, don't you?" She handed Rumple a small wrapped box.

"Open Gideon's first." Inside was a black enamel box containing a gold Rolex watch.

"To replace your old one," Belle said. Rumple's had quit working months ago. "It's engraved, see?"

On the back was an inscription. _Happy Father's Day to a wonderful husband and father. Love always, Belle and Gideon._

Rumple was almost moved to tears.

"Thank you both, so very much. This is quite beautiful, but this family is the best gift I can ever ask or hope for."

"Well, then, you'll really like my present," Belle handed him an envelope. "Look inside before you read the card, though."

When he opened the envelope, inside was a small white stick. Rumple was puzzled until he opened the card and read the words _I'm pregnant again!_

This time, there was no holding back the tears. He hugged Belle tight, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You're really sure?"

Belle nodded happily.

"For a man who has everything,"

Rumple planted kisses all over Belle's face, then bent down and kissed her belly where there new baby was growing.

 **So…wonder if Belle will have a girl this time?**


	4. Chapter 4

Belle's due date was getting nearer. Everything was going well so far, and they were elated when they discovered they were having a little girl. Rumplestiltskin had insisted on being present at every doctor's appointment, every sonogram. Rumple gazed with wonder as he saw the picture of their as-yet-unborn child in Belle's womb, tears filling his eyes as he reached out to touch the image on the screen. Belle had decided to use a midwife, to Rumple's great but unspoken relief. The thought of that drunken, lecherous womanizer Dr. Whale leering at Belle's lady parts made him want to vomit. Belle found a woman named Lana DiBlasio, whom they both liked. Rumple was having trouble containing his excitement. This would be his third child, but it was the first time he was able to be there for the pregnancy. He went out of his way to make sure Belle was happy, and as comfortable as possible.

One night after Gideon was in bed, Rumple and Belle were relaxing on the living room sofa, discussing baby names.

"I like Julia, don't you," Belle suggested.

"That's very pretty."

"Or Amelia."

Rumple made a face at that name.

"No, absolutely not. Sounds too much like Milah." The memory of Rumple's first wife was still painful.

"Sorry, I forgot. Okay, so count that out."

Rumple snuggled closer and laid his hand on Belle's baby bump.

"Why don't we make a list of all the names we like, then read them off to her and see if she lets us know which one _she_ likes best?" he said, only half-joking.

Belle looked at him for a minute, saying nothing.

"What's that look?" he finally said.

"It's just that I've never really seen you like this. You're usually so…I don't know…guarded, even with me. Now, you're so much your real self. Just happy."

"I am. For the first time, ever, I'm really, really happy. I feel like my heart can hardly even hold all this joy."

At that moment, they both felt the baby move. Rumple sat up straight, and he and Belle looked at each other.

"Did…did you feel that?" she gasped. He nodded.

"I think she just let us know her name. Joy."

Belle patted her tummy gently.

"Well, that's settled then. Joy it is, and I think it's perfect. And," she looked at Rumple, "If it's all right with you, I'd like her middle name to be Bailey."

"Bailey?"

"In honor of Baelfire."

Rumple didn't have to think about that at all.

"Joy Bailey Gold. I love it."


	5. Chapter 5

A bit of a sad one here, but I thought that Balefire/Neal should be remembered, since he is still part of Rumple's heart. Enjoy, and as always, thanks for taking the time to read. Please rate/comment!

Since the birth of their daughter, Joy, life in the Gold household was busy, hectic, and happy. With a newborn and a very active three-year-old, life was full of 3 A.M. feedings, diapers, potty training, and little sleep. Rumplestiltskin loved it, though. Gideon had begun nursery school at Miss Ashley's and now Joy alternated going to work with each of her parents. Rumple and Belle had been worried that Gideon would be jealous, but so far he adored his 'baby sistah', as he called her.

Life was going well for their extended family also. Henry had gotten a partial scholarship to St. Andrew's, an all-boys boarding school in Boston, and he was thriving, making the Honor Roll and making friends. For Rumple, however, even when his happiness and contentment should have been at its peak, there was something missing, like a piece of the puzzle that made it not quite complete. He missed his late son, his eldest, Balefire.

On Bae's birthday, Rumple dressed carefully in his best suit, preparing to go to the cemetery.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Belle asked him. They went to visit Bae's grave as a family several times a year, but Rumple always preferred to go alone on his son's birthday.

"No, thank you, sweetheart," Rumple said, "Bae's birthday was always a special day for just the two of us."

Belle handed him the flowers she had picked from their rose garden.

"Tell him hello from all of us," she gave Rumple a kiss and he headed to the car.

Rumple placed the roses on the headstone.

"Happy birthday, son," he whispered as he knelt down. "Belle and the children wish you happy birthday too. Not a day goes by that we don't think of you, you know. Sometimes, Gideon and Henry remind me so much of you. It hurts sometimes, but I'm glad I can still see you in them. You would be so proud of Henry. He's doing so well at school, and he's really a great kid." Tears started rolling down Rumple's face. He sat there in silence, lost in thought, as the sun began to set and the evening shadows deepened. Finally, he stood, and touched the cold marble headstone. "I love you, Bae." He said and then went back to make his way home.

That night, after Gideon had been given dinner and a bath, it was Rumple's turn to read him his bedtime story. They snuggled on the couch in the library with Where the Wild Things Are, which was Gideon's favorite, being a wild thing himself. When the book was finished, Rumple carried the sleepy little boy up to the nursery and tucked him in. Gideon, who could sense when his father or mother was sad or upset, hugged Rumple tight around the neck.

"I love you, Papa," he whispered. They were words Rumple never tired of hearing; they were like a healing balm to his soul.

"And I love you, too, son," he replied and kissed him goodnight.

Later, Belle was lying in bed, already fast asleep. But Rumple could never get to sleep until he had one last look at his children. He tiptoed across the hall to the nursery. There, in the glow of the nightlight, he gazed at them, his True Love babies. Gideon was curled in a tight little ball, breathing heavily in deep sleep. _He sleeps hard, just like his mother,_ Rumple thought as he looked fondly at his little boy. In her crib, Joy was sprawled out, with her blanket kicked off, her pacifier almost falling out of her mouth. Rumple covered her up again, and then with his fingertips he lightly touched her cheek. Her skin felt just like a flower petal. _That will be my pet name for you,_ he thought, _Petal._ He kissed her little head. 'Goodnight, little Petal," he said softly. _Watch over them, Bae, please,_ he thought as he walked back to his own room. _Watch over all of us. We'll need it._


End file.
